A Vampire baby inside Mavis
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Mavis Dracula's daughter got pregnant a seaqule to the hotel transylvaina movie
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own anything.**

It was a dark stormy night in Hotel Transylvaina Mavis was married to Johnny everything was going well.

There was Dracula and his daughter Mavis, the human name is Johnny, Frank the Frankenstein, Murray the fat mummy, Wayne and Wanda the were wolfs with their pupies.

Dracula was walking down the wall until Johnny appeard.

"Johnny, what are you doing runing?" asked Dracula was they stand up.

"Drac it's Mavis she was sick" said Johnny.

"Vhat?, Mavy Wavy sick?" asked Dracula.

"yes" said Johnny then Dracula raced to Mavis's room and into her bathroom Mavis was throwing up "she was throwing up like, 4 times she was almost sick all morning" said Johnny.

"Mavis are you ok honey?" asked Dracula.

"I just need to lie down" said Mavis as she laied down.

"I wonder what is wrong with her?" asked Johnny.

"well we can find out" said Dracula.

The Dracula saw Wayne at the pool.

"Drac what are you doing here?" asked Wayne.

"well you see Mavis is sick I think" said Dracula.

"Sick like what?" asked Wayne.

"she was throwing up I don't know why" said Dracula.

"I think Johnny knocked her up that happens to my wife all the time" said Wayne.

Dracula then laughed "you're joking that was so funny vhat Mavis knocked up or pregnant.." said Dracula then he stopped laughing.

"vhat? did you said knocked up or pregnant?" asked Dracula.

"yep pregnant, is another word for knocked up" said Wayne.

"VHAT!?" shreik Dracula, "but you don't know that and I don't know that how will you know?",

"well becuase of signs of being pregnant like throwing up, tried, movements in Mavis's belly, always hungry, and.." said Wayne before he could say anything else.

"I get it I get it" said Dracula then Winnie showed up "hi Winnie, what do you have here?" asked Wayne, "pregnancy test" said Winnie.

"let me see that" said Wayne as he looked and it had Mavis's name on the back.

"Dracula look at this Mavis must of took it earlier" said Wayne Dracula saw what it says.

"pregnant Mavis is having a baby" said Dracula he was turned out happy.

"what? are you happy?" asked Wayne, Winnie look at Dracula.

"Vhat? yes I am I will be a grand father and Mavis will be a mommy so that makes Johnny a daddy" said Dracula.

"oh if only Martha was here to see her grand child" said Wanda as she appeard from the door to the change room.

"Wanda vhat are you doing here?" asked Dracula.

"oh I'm just going for a swim" said Wanda.

"oh this is so good wait till I tell Mavis" said Dracula as he flew to find Mavis in her room.

In Mavis's room a few hours later

"I can't bealive I'm pregnant I will I tell dad?" asked Mavis until her dad came.

"Mavis I have news to tell you" said Dracula.

"what is it dad?" asked Mavis.

"I think you are going to like this" said Dracula as Johnny came to the door with Wayne, Wanda, and Winnie.

"Winnie found this in your bag" said Wanda showing Mavis the pregnancy test.

Mavis then saw it Johnny had a look.

"wow" said Johnny.

"oh" said Winnie.

"oh god" said Wayne.

"this is excitding" said Wanda.

"so dad what is it?" asked Mavis.

"well Mavis that is the hole point you have to guess" said Dracula.

"let me guess a new bike" said Mavis.

"nope" said Johnny.

"ok well maybe you bought a new video game" said Mavis.

"no no not that" said Winnie.

"ok dad I think you have the weirdest gift to bring me after my birthday" said Mavis, everyone laughed.

"no" said Wayne.

"so did you buy me a horse?" asked Mavis.

"no" said Wanda.

"I give up" said Mavis as Johnny showed the pregnancy test to Mavis.

"let me see that Johnny" said Mavis as she took the, pregnacy test it said pregnant "so I'm pregnant?" asked Mavis.

"yes Mavis you're having a baby" said Dracula.

"we're going to be parents Johnny I can't bealive it" said Mavis as she huged Johnny.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Mavis was a month pregnant and she was doing what Dracula had tolled her.

It was dark and Dracula was going to wake Mavis up.

"Mavis, are you up honey bunny,?" asked Dracula.

"I'm up now dad," said Mavis.

"ok Mavis I had a idea we should have a baby shower how about that,?" asked Dracula.

"ok, dad we can do that" said Mavis.

"I can't wait to see my new grand daughter" said Dracula rubbing his daughter's belly.

"yeah I know" said Mavis rubbing her stomach, "hello in there I'm your mommy I can't wait to see you and you may see mommy, daddy, and your grand dad" said Mavis talking to her baby.

Dracula laughed as Murray came in.

"Mavis is funny when she talks to her baby, Murray" said Dracula.

"so how did you saw that you're pregnant Mavis?" asked Murray.

"well when I had milk I was feeling sick I was like uh oh I should have not drink that milk then BLAH!, I threwed up in the toilet and that's called morning sickness," said Mavis.

"oh so I get it" said Murray.

"so that is the first sign of pregnancy" said Mavis.

At the pool

Mavis was in the pool relaxing, until Johnny came in the pool.

"so, Mavy wavy do you want to swim?" asked Johnny, "ok yeah sure" said Mavis.

Mavis and Johnny were swiming until a storm hit "Johnny we better get inside before it starts raining" said Mavis as she and Johnny went in.

Inside

"wow, it's raining and stomring outside" said Dracula looking out the window.

"it is raining" said Johnny.

"well, good thing me and Johnny got in beofre it starts, storming" said Mavis.

Then Mavis's stomach let a lould growl that made Johnny and Dracula freaked out.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! like who made that nosie?" asked Johnny, the Dracula hid behind the curtin "like vhat was vhat?" asked Dracula Mavis put her right hand on her stomach.

"sorry, hehe"gigled Mavis as Johnny and Dracula came out from their hiding places, "that was my stomach I think my baby's hungry" said Mavis as she rubed her tummy.

"ok I fought it was a evil monster" said Johnny.

That night

Mavis was sleeping, at night Johnny was sleeping too until their was growling Johnny got sacred then heard that growl was from Mavis and that woke her up.

"what Mavis I'm so sorry to wake you up" said Johnny "you didn't the baby made my stomach growl" said Mavis.

"ok I was wondering," said Johnny.

"I better eat" said Mavis as she went to get something to eat.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A few months went by and Mavis was 4 months pregnant.

Mavis was sleeping until it was dark it was time to get up Mavis woke up and went to the bathroom then Mavis saw that she was gaining wieght after putting her stuff on.

"wow" said Mavis looking at the mirror seeing her pregnant stomach getting bigger, "wow I'm getting fat" said Mavis then Johnny appeard.

"Mavis you're not fat", said Johnny then Mavis looked at Johnny "what?" asked Mavis.

"I said, you're not fat, you're pouffy Mavis" said Johnny Mavis gigled.

"so morning Johnny" said Mavis as she brushed her hair.

"ok so you're going for breakfast?" asked Johnny.

"yes I am" said Mavis until she felt a kick in her tummy, "uh?" "Mavis, what's wrong?" asked Johnny.

"the baby" said Mavis Johnny then got sacred, "what? did your water just break?" asked Johnny.

"no no our baby's kicking I think it's trying to say hi to us" said Mavis as she and Johnny felt their baby moving.

At the diner

Mavis was eating because it splits in two because the baby in Mavis is making her eat more.

"hhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm that was good" said Mavis rudding her swollen stomach.

"did the baby like it?" asked Dracula.

"yes it did and I'm full and my baby is now sleeping" said Mavis to her dad.

Few hours later

Mavis was sitting on the couch until Winnie came and biried her face into Mavis's arms.

"Winnie, what's wrong?" asked Mavis hugging her Winnie looked up at Mavis.

"Mavis" said Winnie "yes?" asked Mavis, "Mavis Wally scared me" cried Winnie "aaawww Winnie that's not nice come here" said Mavis as Winnie came close.

"Wally will you come here please," said Mavis as Wally sit beside her.

"yes Mavis?" asked Wally Winnie then got made at her brother.

"well Wally why did you scare Winnie with that Jigsaw mask?" growled Mavis taking the Jigsaw mask off of Wally.

Wally looked at Mavis and then at Winnie "well it was a joke, sorry Winnie" said Wally "that's ok Wally" said Winnie "ok so Wally no more scaring people" said Mavis "ok I will not do it anymore," said Wally "good" said Mavis.

Until Mavis felt a kick "uh?" asked Mavis as she put her hands on her stomach.

Mavis, what's wrong?" asked Winnie.

"my baby is kicking Winnie you can feel if you want" said Mavis as Winnie fel her cousin's baby kicking.

"wow, You're having a Vampire baby" said Winnie.

"well maybe" said Mavis.

Winnie we feeling Mavis's baby moving around her until Wayne and Wanda came "Winnie?" asked Wanda as she and Wayne saw their daughter.

"Winnie we've been looking, alover for you and, what are you doing?" asked Wayne.

"mommy, daddy feel cousin Mavis's belly it's moving," said Winnie as Wayne and Wanda feel Mavis's belly.

Mavis's baby was kicking alot.

"so what's is in there, mommy?" asked Winnie.

"Mavis has a baby in her belly Winnie," said Wanda.

"Oh mommy, has Mavis eaten it?" asked Winnie Mavis and Wyane laughed.

"Winnie you're very silly," said Wayne picking his daughter up, "yes very silly" said Wanda.

"no Winnie I have not eaten the baby well Johnny, however knocked me up" said Mavis rubbing her growling stomach.

"what is knocked, up?" asked Winnie.

"you, know what Winnie come up to our room with me because about knocked up I want to have a little, chat with you because mommy was pregnant" said Wayne as he and Winnie went upstairs.

"so Mavis, you're stomach's growling?" asked Wanda when she heard it again.

"yes it's not because of my stomach is hungry, it is the baby growing inside me is hungry I have cravings" repiled Mavis.

"well why not we, get a snack" said Wanda, "good plan" said Mavis.

2 days later

Dracula was sleeping until Mavis came in "Mavy, wavy" said Dracula.

"hi dad, can we talk about about something?" asked Mavis.

"Vhat, is it honey is something wrong?" asked Dracula.

"nothing dad, it's my baby" said Mavis feeling the baby kicking.

"Vhat, about it?" asked Dracula.

"well my baby is strong it may have strong kicks and bites, I think my baby is like me" said Mavis.

"so there is nothing bad, about that is their?" asked Dracula.

"no" until Mavis felt a kick that made her gasp, "uh?" asked Mavis staring at her swollen stomach.

"Vhat is it Mavis?, did you water break?" freaked out Dracula.

"no dad, the baby is kicking" said Mavis as her father felt his new grand child kicking and bitting.

"wow Mavis, I see about Vhat you were talking about you have a Vampire baby in there" said Dracula as he was talking to his grand child.

"so, I hope it can turn into a bat that will be cool" said Mavis.

"yes I hope so too" said Dracula unti lhe heard Mavis's stomach growling "woah, that was lould did the baby made that sound?" asked Dracula.

"no dad, babies don't make that sound that was my stomach, cravings I'm having got any candies in the house?" asked Mavis.

"sure we do," said Dracula.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok chapter 4 what will happen next?**

Mavis was now 5 months pregnant and her tummy grew and grew bigger.

"wow, Mavis you're getting bigger" said Johnny looking at her large stomach.

"yeah, I am do it make me fat or pouffy?" asked Mavis, "I think, you're just pouffy" said Johnny.

"yeah same here," said Mavis Johnny then laughed.

Until Mavis heard something it was a scream.

"holly crow, what was that?" asked Johnny looking around the room "that was a scream, I think someone is in trouble" said Mavis as she and Johnny race to where the scream was.

"who, screamed?" asked Mavis as she and Johnny got to the diner.

"that was only, the movie" said Frank pointing at the TV "what is this movie, called?" asked Mavis 'it's, scream 2" said Wayne "scary but funny, holly crow I love it" said Mavis as she watched the movie with her friends.

After lunch

Mavis was sitting on the bed in her room "well, nothing change unleas not yet" said Mavis to herself.

Until a knock was at the door.

"Mavis?, are you in here?" asked Dracula.

"yes dad," said Mavis as Dracula came in.

"Vhat's wrong sweet heart, anything OK?" asked Dracula.

"I'm fine dad it's just Johnny tolled me that he would be a good dad of this child, but" said Mavis as she began.

"but Vhat Mavis, Vhat is it?" asked Dracula.

"but dad I'm a little scared, of what if I lose the baby" said Mavis as she started to cry Dracula huged his daughter.

"Mavis you are not losing this baby, if you did you and Johnny can recover it after a year" said Dracula Mavis stop crying.

"dad, I'm just having these mood swings" said Mavis.

"ok I see Vhat you are going through you mommy Martha was going through this too while she was pregnant with you Mavis, I know it's hard but you'll get through it" said Dracula hugging his daughter again.

"yeah, that is what I'm going through dad" said Mavis.

"I know, honey" said Dracula until he felt kicking from Mavis's swollen stomach Mavis then felt it too.

"I think my child, is going to be beautiful" said Mavis.

"I'm sure it will, Mavis" said Dracula rubbing his daughter's belly and he kiss it and the baby kicked back.

"Vhat is the baby saying, Mavis?" asked Dracula.

"I think it likes your kisses, just like when I was in Martha's belly" said Mavis.

Then Murray came in.

"hi Drac, how are you?" asked Murray.

"ok I guess," said Dracula.

"why?, is something wrong?" asked Murray.

"not, really just tired from last week" said Dracula.

"OK, can I ask you something?" asked Murray.

"OK," said Dracula.

"Has, Mavis eaten the baby?" asked Murray then Mavis gigled when she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"No, Murray Mavis has not eaten it lissin I know how it works because back when Martha was alive Mavis was in her tummy" said Dracula.

"OK but Dracula, I don't understand" said Murray.

"well OK Murray come upstairs with me, because I want to have a chat with you about babies and other things on how it works" said Dracula as he and Murray went upstairs.

Mavis was sleeping 3 hours later the Dracula knocked on the door.

"Mavis? are you OK?, are you in there?" asked Dracula.

"yes, I'm fine dad" said Mavis as her dad came in.

"so Mavis, Vhat you were doing?" asked Dracula.

"sleeping, why?" asked Mavis.

"oh, I was just asking" said Dracula.

Until Mavis's stomach let a loud growl "sorry dad, my stomach's hungry" said Mavis and her might be hungry too.

"no harm done, Mavis" said Dracula.

"so, I'm ready" said Mavis.

"good now, so let's go down stairs and get a snack for the unborn baby" said Dracula as he lead his daughter down to the snack bar.

At the snack bar

Mavis was eating like alot there and Dracula was so sruprise same as Wayne.

"Mavis is eating like, alot Wayne I'm not used to this as the same when Martha was pregnant with Mavis" said Dracula.

"yeah tell me about, Wanda was like that when I knocked her up I have no idea why I do that" said Wayne looking at Dracula as Mavis was eating more.

"you mean always, right?" said Dracula.

"you're right, sorry about that" said Wayne.

"mmmmmmmmmm" said Mavis as she gulped all the food for the baby in her tummy "that, was good".

"Mavy Wavy, did the baby liked it?" asked Dracula.

"yes dad it did, and my baby is sleeping and I'm full" said Mavis rubbing her stomach.

"come on, I wanted to feel the baby kick" said Wayne.

2 days later

Darcula was a sleep in his bed he was dreaming about his grand child being a girl Mavis was saying about that too then he heard a growl that woke him up from his dream.

"Vhat was that?" asked Darcula waking up from his sleep but no one was here.

"wow, that was a cool dream about Mavis having a baby girl maybe Mavis will get her wish" said Dracula to himself then the growl was heard angain he lefted his room to find out where was that sound coming from and it was from Mavis's room he knocked at the door.

"Mavis?, are you in there?" asked Dracula but Mavis did not say anything so he slowly went in and Mavis's stomach was growling while she was sleeping Dracula fought it was a monster but it was from Mavis Dracula then sat on Mavis's bed and did not want to wake her up so he rested his hand on Mavis's stomach and the baby was kicking.

"hi in there, I'm your grandfather I can't wait to see you when you are born" said Dracula moving his hand around Mavis's tummy trying to get good kicks until Mavis woke up and saw her dad Dracula got starteled.

"Mavis!, I'm so sorry about that I woke you up I came to check on you" said Dracula.

"dad, that was my stomach growling and my baby kicking that woke me up" said Mavis.

"ok, Mavis I was hopping I did not woke you up" said Dracula.

"Johnny is asleep dad," said Mavis.

"ok, I hoped he did not hear that nosie" said Dracula.

"dad, what were you doing on my bed?" asked Mavis.

"oh when I heard your stomach after a dream about you having a baby, so I came to see if you were ok" said Dracula.

"I see so, what were you doing on my bed?" asked Mavis.

"I was feeling the baby kicking around your tummy, Mavis" said Dracula.

"I see, so...uh?" said Mavis as she felt another kick.

"Vhat is it Mavis?, did your water break?" asked Dracula.

"no dad, my baby is kickng" siad Mavis then Dracula felt kicking from Mavis's stomach.

"oh, I can feel the baby's heartbeat" said Dracula.

"I know," said Mavis.

"oh wow, I can hear your baby Mavis" said Dracula.

"dad, you can hear it?" asked Mavis.

"yes I can, the baby is like you Mavis or maybe Johnny" said Dracula.

"wow, my baby's really kicking heard it is I'm 100% a Vampire baby inside of me" siad Mavis.

"yeah, the baby is like you Mavis" siad Dracula until Mavis's stomach growled at her Dracula heard that.

"dad, I'm hungry" said Mavis rubbing her tummy.

"ok Mavy Wavy, I'll get a snack for you" said Dracula as he ran to get a snack.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Discailmer I do not own anything.**

Mavis was now 5 months pregnant and her baby was still kicking anytime.

"morning Mavis, are you up?" asked Dracula knocking at the door.

"yes, dad" said Mavis.

"Mavis, the baby shower is today" said Dracula.

"the baby shower?, oh my god it's today" said Mavis as she jumped out of her room.

"yes Mavis, I know you are happy about as I am but it is not until 2pm" said Dracula.

"ok but this is so, excitding" siad Mavis.

At 2pm

"where is Mavis?, oh I can't wait to see her new dress" said Wanda and Mavis came down with her new black sparkly new dress that reaches to her feet.

"wow, look at that Wayne" said Wanda liking Mavis's dress.

"thanks guys, I'm glad you like my dress" said Mavis "and with you pregnant Mavis, you llok like Martha" said Dracula hugging his pregnant daughter.

"aw, thanks dad" said Mavis.

"ok Mavis open mine first please" said Frank "to the wonderful new mother hope you love it from Frank and Eunice aww that is so sweet" said Mavis as she got the persent and open it.

"wow, I got a scooby doo blanket thankyou uncle Frank and auntie Eunice" said Mavis.

"you're child will love, scooby doo" said Dracula.

"oh Mavis, this present is from all of us" said Wanda "to the new mother may this gift help you love the were wolf family" said Mavis as she opened it "wow, how nice a baby cargrie for my baby" said Mavis as she tested it out.

"it works, I'm sure the baby will love it" said Wayne.

"thankyou, were wolf family you are so sweet" said Mavis.

"aaaaaaawwwwwwwww, Mavis that is so sweet if only Martha was here to see her new grand child" said Wanda.

"she is always there, Wanda" said Dracula.

Mavis rubbed her tummy feeling soft kicking.

"ok Mavis, open mine" said Murry and Mavis got a teddy bear witch was white.

"aaaaawwww, so cute" said Mavis holding the white bear.

Johnny then kissed Mavis.

As Mavis opened Murray's present it was a pillow and someother things.

"nice Murray, thankyou" said Mavis.

2 days later

Mavis was walking down until she heard something.

"Wanda?, are you ok?" asked Mavis and when Mavis got down Wanda's pupies were playing "oh, you're just playing ok I fought you were in danger or need help" said Mavis.

"we're, just playing Mavis" said Wayne.

"yes, we are" said Winnie.

"Ok just, checking on you guys" said Mavis as she lefted the room to the were wolfs.

In the pool

Mavis was relaxing in the pool "aahhh..this is relaxing" said Mavis as she laied in the pool then Johnny came and jumped in Mavis got al wet then.

"Mavis, so ready to relax" said Johnny "yes, I am now" said Mavis.

3 days later

Mavis was in her room waiting for dinner she was hungry because of her new baby growing it was work too.

"hold on, I'll be eating soon" said Mavis but the baby still kicked inside Mavis.

Then a knock was at the door "Mavis are you in there?, dinner's ready" said Dracula, Mavis came out and ran to find her dinner.

A week later

Mavis was in her room until she fell down to the floor but she was ok.

"MAVIS?!, are you ok?, I heard a crash" said Dracula.

Then he slowly walk in Mavis's room and Mavis was OK but she was crying "Mavis?, are you OK?" asked Dracula.

"dad, I'm upset right now" cried Mavis "vhat is wrong Mavis?, can we talk?" asked Dracula.

"OK dad, I fell and hurt my arm" said Mavis as she cried in her dad's arms.

"it's OK my Mavis," said Dracula as he hugged her.

Mavis then felt a kick pressed up on her stomach that Dracula felt a kick from Mavis's stomach.

"dad?," asked Mavis until she felt another kick.

"vhat is it, Mavis?" asked Dracula.

"dad, my baby is kicking feel this dad" said Mavis and Dracula felt his grand child.

"wow, Mavis that vampire baby is growing in there, like you did when Martha was pregnant with you" said Dracula.

"really dad?," asked Mavis.

"oh yes Mavis she was, when Martha found that she was pregnant she tell me about I was so happy for her and at 9 months she went in labor with you Mavis and you were born, but while Martha was pushing I saw your head coming out and blood was on you, and Martha had you and she was fine, and cleaned you up" said Dracula.

"wow, that's a nice story, dad I love it" said Mavis.

"I was thinking that you would say that," said Dracula until Frank came in.

"hi Frank," asked Mavis.

"hi Mavis, hi Dracula" said Frank.

"so Frank, what are you doing?" asked Dracula.

"oh you know me, me and my other friends are going away in October so we will not be there when Mavis's baby is born" said Frank.

"well I under stand that, but Wanda and Wayne will be here with the were wolf puppies" said Mavis.

"yes they tolled me that," said Frank.

"OK I understand that" said Dracula.

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Mavis was now 6 months pregnant and her baby was doing good and as time went by the baby inside Mavis is continuing to grow.

Mavis was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

Dracula was going upstairs but then he saw Mavis on the couch so he sat on the couch "Mavis?, are you up yet?" asked Dracula Mavis was still asleep but then her baby kicked strongly at Dracula's side that push him off the couch onto the floor.

"vhat, Mavis did you" asked Dracula then he could tell that his grandchild was kicking he rest his hand on his daughter's stomach, "woah, you are a vampire baby in there aren't you?" said Dracula talking to his grandchild it was still growing in Mavis's tummy then Winnie, Wally and Wilbur came then came on and sat on the couch.

"uncle Dracula?, what's wrong?, are you sick,?" asked Winnie.

"yeah Dracula, are you OK?" asked Wally.

"is something wrong?" asked Wilbur.

"oh no puppies, I'm not sick and nothing is wrong I'm feeling my grandchild kicking" said Dracula.

"OK, is cousin Mavis sick?" asked Wilbur.

"no Mavis, is not sick" said Dracula.

"OK, but what is in Mavis?, I don't see your grandchild anywhere" said Wally.

"no, no, my grandchild is inside Mavis" said Dracula.

"where?, I can't see it" said Winnie.

"lissin pups, inside Mavis's womb or Mavis's tummy" said Dracula.

"Dracula, can you please tell us" said Wilbur.

"OK, OK, clam down inside Mavis a Vampire baby is growing inside Mavis's tummy" said Dracula.

"did Mavis eat it?," asked Wally.

"no Mavis did not eaten it, now Wally you, Winnie, and Wilbur were inside your mommy's tummy" said Dracula.

"so, what?" asked Wilbur.

"so, Mavis was in Martha's tummy, Martha was inside her mommy's tummy, Johnny was inside his mommy's tummy, our monsters were inside their mommy's tummies, and I was inside my mommy's tummy, do you understand that?" asked Dracula.

"yes, but Martha had a really big belly" said Winnie.

"why are you saying that?," asked Dracula.

"because, Mavis was so big" said Wally.

"Mavis was not always this size when Mavis was a baby she was tiny, just like the baby inside Mavis's tummy and in 3 more months the baby will come out of Mavis's tummy and that is called, being born" said Dracula.

"I see," said Wally.

"now you can go back to your mother, she maybe be wondering where you three are" said Dracula as the puppies ran to Wanda.

Then Mavis woke up and saw her dad.

"Mavis, I'm so sorry for waking you up I was feeling the baby kick" said Dracula.

"dad, you did not wake me up the baby kicks once in a while" said Mavis.

"oh, I see sorry Mavis" said Dracula.

Mavis then got up of the couch.

"you know Mavis, Martha was like that when she was pregnant with you" said Dracula.

"was she, dad?" asked Mavis.

"yes indeed she was, I never got used to it when she found out she was pregnant" said Dracula as he huged his daughter into his arms.

"I see, but dad where was I?, I wasn't there" said Mavis.

"that's because, you were in Martha's belly you weren't born yet Mavis" said Dracula.

"oh I see, that's why what was I doing in mom's tummy?" asked Mavis.

"well, you were growing Martha was having cravings, and you were kicking, we knew you were a Vampire baby" said Dracula.

"wow dad, that was the story before I was born?" asked Mavis.

"yes Mavis it was, and then you came out of Martha's belly and we named you Mavis after Martha's best friend" said Dracula.

"oh, cool that was a cute story" cried Mavis.

"Mavis, why are you crying?" asked Dracula.

"oh dad, it's just pregnancy swings" said Mavis.

"I understand Mavy Wavy, Martha was like that when she was pregnant with you" said Dracula.

"was she?, really dad?" asked Mavis drying her tears.

"yes Martha was crying and getting mad once in a while, so maybe that is happening to you" said Dracula.

"Yes, that's happening to me dad" said Mavis.

"I know, honey" said Dracula.

"THEN WHY DID THAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER!?" roared Mavis.

"Mavis, clam down why are getting stress?, it's not good for the baby" said Dracula.

"you know dad, that is what may happen to me" said Mavis.

"I know, but try not to get angry Mavis" said Dracula hugging his pregnant daughter to clam down.

"dad, my baby is moving" giggled Mavis Dracula then felt his grandchild kicking.

"wow, I felt kicking, so Mavis what names have you and Johnny picked for the baby?" asked Dracula.

"well for a boy, we fought for naming him Dracula after you dad" said Mavis.

"that is so sweet, but what if it is a girl?" asked Dracula.

"then I fought of naming the baby if it is a girl, then Martha after my mother" said Mavis.

"that is so sweeter Mavis," said Dracula "I knew, it's a girl" said Mavis "a girl?, but Mavis how do you know it's a girl?" asked Dracula.

"well dad, mothers or first time mothers like me I know it's a girl" said Mavis "oh I see, hello baby Martha inside Mavis granddad can't wait to see you yes I'm so happy" said Dracula talking to his grand daughter.

Mavis laughed at her dad because he was funny when he talked to her baby almost like talking to her tummy.

"this is weird, talking to my baby, but the baby is in my womb" said Mavis.

"I know Mavis, Martha was like that" said Dracula.

Until Dracula heard the baby's heart beat he pressed up on Mavis's stomach and heard it.

"I hear it, Mavis" said Dracula.

"hear what dad?," asked Mavis.

"the baby's heartbeat, Mavis, if feels like your mother" said Dracula.

"well the maybe it is like me, and my mother" said Mavis.

Then Mavis felt heart beating form her unborn child too.

"wow, I can feel my baby's heartbeat it feels real" said Mavis moving her hand around her stomach.

"yes I know it is Mavis, Martha was feeling you moving like crazy you were hungry in Martha's womb it was a crazy pregnancy with you" said Dracula.

"I know dad," said Mavis until Mavis's stomach growled it was loud in Dracula's ear.

"wow, Mavis that is the loudest stomach growl I've heard in my life, Martha's stomach was loud like that when she was pregnant with you Mavis" said Dracula.

"really, dad?" asked Mavis.

"yes, and Mavis I'll get a snack for you wait a minute" said Dracula as he ran to get a snack for his grandchild.

end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Mavis is now 7 months pregnant and the Vampire baby inside Mavis was still growing and the child was still healthy.

By the mean time Mavis was walking down the hall to see her dad at the loby.

"Mavy, Wavy" said Dracula as Mavis got down stairs.

"hi dad, so how is Wanda?, is she going to be fine with her twin puppies?" asked Mavis.

"oh yes, she is doing good" said Dracula Wayne was sitting on the couch with Wanda.

"hi Mavis," said Wayne as he and Wanda came over to pregnant Mavis.

"hi Wayne, hi Wanda," said Mavis as Dracula came over to them.

Then Johnny came down stairs "hi Johnny, where are you going?" asked Mavis.

"Mavis, I have to go, because Frank and Murray invite me to their family's houses, so I'll see you later Mavis" said Johnny as he left "ok, see you later" said Mavis as Johnny was about to close the door.

"Johnny, don't slam the.." said Dracula but too later Johnny slamed the door "door..," sigh Dracula.

Until Wanda's water broke Wanda felt water rushing out of her "oh my god, oh my god, I think my water broke" said Wanda, Wayne was panicking.

"dad, Wanda's in labor the twins are coming" said Mavis, Dracula heard his daughter.

"OK Wanda stay clam, let us get you up stairs" siad Dracula as he and Wayne carried Wanda up the sairs and Mavis followed them too.

In the were wolfs hotel room

"Wanda you are fine," said Mavis claming her down as Dracula and Wayne got the were wolf puppies to leave the room to play with Frank's wife and the other monsters for reasons.

"Dracula, I'm staying with Wanda" said Wayne but Dracula stoped him "lissin Wayne, you need to look after the pups, while me and Mavis are in here so you can't come in" said Dracula then Wanda screamed in pain as she was breathing.

"well, I'm going in and that's final!" growled Wayne.

"sorry Wayne, my hotel, my rules!," Dracula growled back.

"but..," said Wayne.

"you can come in when the twin puppies are born I'll let you know" said Dracula as he went back in.

Wayne felt very sorry for Wanda in so much pain this was like the past when Wanda had his puppies Winnie looked at Wayne.

"and daddy, we need you to take care of us whlie mommy is having her puppies, you can do what you like to do with us like fun stuff we like to do so let's go in the pool" said Winnie.

"yeah daddy, it might be a few hours" said Wally.

Wayne saw that his pups need him as much as they need him too "OK kids, let's go have fun" said Wayne as he lefted the room with his pups.

In the were wolfs hotel room

"Wanda was in labor for 15 minutes now dad, where is the doctor?" asked Mavis Dracula kepted calling but no heard.

"this dosen't look good, the doctor is not coming" said Dracula "dad, do you know how do deilver puppies?" asked Mavis "no I never did it before," said Dracula.

"dad look, if the puppies are not born soon we will lose them the puppies and Wanda" said Mavis Dracula's heart snank it feels like when Martha was in labor with Mavis he knows that if Martha did not give birth Mavis could die or Martha could die but that was before and Dracula knows about that is the hard part of life.

"OK Mavis I understand now," said Dracula.

"I'll deilver the puppies, I have to save them" said Mavis as she check to see how far Wanda is Dracula clamed Wanda down by wipping the sweat off of Wanda's face.

Few hours later

Wanda had two puppies a boy and a girl Dracula let Wayne and his pups back in.

"wow Wanda, great job what are their names?" asked Wayne.

"I named them Wayne, and Wanda, after us" said Wanda.

"so cute, after us, so who helped you?" asked Wayne.

"me and dad, did" said Mavis.

"so Wanda and Wayne I'll leave you, the puppies, and the new borns alone for now, call us if you need help" said Dracula as he and Mavis lefted the were wolf's hotel room.

In Dracula's room.

"dad, why are we here?" asked Mavis.

"because Mavis, I want to show you something" said Dracula getting some books out from the bookshelf.

"wow dad, what are they?," asked Mavis.

"well Mavis, after I tolled you all the things of what happened to your mother whlie she was pregnant with you, I fought I would show you the book that I wrote and never wanted to tell you until you are pregnant" said Dracula.

"wow, it's looks old" said Mavis feeling the cover.

"it's not that old Mavis, this belong to Martha when you were a baby, she wrote it and she never show it too you until you were 118" said Dracula.

"wow, why did she write it?" asked Mavis.

"because, after the month of her prenancy she wrote about what happened, now let's start off with chapter 1" said Dracula.

Dracula read the chapter to Mavis until Mavis spoted a picture on the last page of chapter 1.

"dad, what is those things lit's like a fish swiming into the ball, and it looks like the fish is stuck in the ball" said Mavis pointing the picture to Dracula.

Dracula laughed "Mavis that is not a fish stuck in a ball, the ball is Martha's egg and that fish is my sperm" said Dracula.

OK, but can we nick name the sperm a fish?, and the egg a ball,?" asked Mavis.

"sure we can, I was asking to my mom that years ago" said Dracula.

"I see," said Mavis.

"OK moving on to chapter 2" said Dracula as he read the chapter.

Then Dracula was done reading the chapter Mavis saw her mother and father are happy.

"dad, that drawing is so cute" said Mavis.

"yes Mavis, Martha was very good at drawing so she draw somethings about what happened to her of how it works," said Dracula.

After some chapters

Dracula was close to finishing the story until Mavis stoped him.

"dad, look I see my mom, you, and me" said Mavis pointing out the picture.

"yes, that last chapter was how yoy were born" said Dracula.

"wow, did you have any pictures of my mom pregnant with me?" asked Mavis.

"I still have them," said Dracula pulling out the pohto album.

"where was I?," asked Mavis.

"you were not born yet Mavis," said Dracula filped the page.

"wow, I love them" said Mavis.

"now Mavis that is the day me and Martha were married," said Dracula.

"wow dad, I wish I was in their" siad Mavis.

"but you were not born yet Mavis," Dracula said.

"and that is Martha's was 5 months pregnant, with you" said Dracula.

"with who?" asked Mavis "with you Mavis," said Dracula.

"oh yeah" said Mavis until Dracula filped a page where Mavis saw black, grey, and white colours.

"dad, what are those? I was not black or white or grey" said Mavis.

"no, no, no, Mavis that was Martha's first ultrasound with you, that is inside Martha's womb and see that is you inside your mother's tummy" said Dracula.

"wow, I was so tiny" said Mavis.

"yes you were, I tolled mommy that I will keep you safe" said Dracula.

"yes, you said that before I met Johnny" said Mavis as Dracula filped the page.

"And that, is when you were born" said Dracula.

"wow, dad I was very small like my baby that is getting biger in my tummy" said Mavis.

"yes, Mavis you were very small so we were so gentel with you" said Dracula.

end of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Time went by and Mavis was now 9 months pregnant she was due anytime now and the baby inside Mavis was still growing.

Mavis was in the loby with Johnny because it was very quite without the other monsters on a trip for this month.

But Dracula and Johnny are here to help Mavis when she goes into labor.

"wow, it so quite" said Mavis looking around Johnny was going downstairs with Dracula, Mavis then sat on a chair.

"wow, it quite in here too quite" said Johnny as he and Dracula came down.

"Mavis me and Johnny are watching scream in the mov ie theater, so is that ok with you?" asked Dracula.

"sure," said Mavis as Dracula and his friends sat down in the car and race to the movie theater.

Few minutes later in the movie theater

"oh my, it's creepy" said Johnny as the girl saw the ghost then Mavis felt a sharp kick followed by a rush of water.

"dad, Johnny," Mavis moaned.

"Johnny, I think that girl needs a time out" said Dracula.

"time out?, but she is a grown up woman Drac" said Johnny.

"guys," said Mavis.

"I know, but I was kidding" said Drcaula.

"GUY!," shouted Mavis and then Dracula ran to Mavis

"Mavis, what is wrong?" asked Johnny Dracula then saw Mavis's water broke on the floor.

"I think I'm in labor, and I think my water broke" said Mavis.

"Mavis" said Johnny as he got to her Dracula then got worried it was the same thing of labor that Martha was been through with Mavis.

"we should go back to the hotel," said Johnny.

"but the movie, isn't over yet" said Dracula.

"well dad, I'm in labor so having a baby and being there for my as a first time grandfather this is not a good place to have a baby" said Mavis then Dracula saw that.

"OK Mavis, let's get you back to the hotel" said Dracula as he and Johnny helped Mavis to the car.

In the car on the way back to the hotel

Dracula was claming Mavis down while Johnny was driving back to the hotel.

"Don't worry Mavis we're almost there, Johnny why are we stoping?" asked Dracula as he was telling Mavis to stay clam.

"hi, I'll have 4 cheese burgers" said Johnny at the drive thur to get McDonalds.

"Johnny for bats sake, my daughter's having a baby" said Dracula.

"and a super size meal, I'll guess I'll have fries" said Johnny.

"Johnny, can we get back home already" said Mavis as she was breathing.

"ok, if I have fries is anyone going to have any?, I do not want to be the only one eating them I'll look fat" said Johnny as he picked up their meal and drove back to the hotel.

In Mavis's room

"Drac did you call for help?, Mavis's contrations are coming closer together" said Johnny.

"no, I couldn't reach them" said Dracula.

"well. is their any monster that can help us?" asked Johnny.

"they are not here, they are on a day off" said Dracula.

"oh yeah right, I forgot that" said Johnny "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!, dad what are we going to do?" whippered Mavis in pain.

"I'll deilver the baby," said Dracula getting the bed set up for Mavis.

"Dracula?, do you know how to deilver a baby?" asked Johnny.

"yes, I did this with Wanda when she was in labor remember?" asked Dracula.

"yeah, I'm forgeting things sometimes" asked Johnny.

"dad, this hurts..Ow! so bad" said Mavis as the contration hit her.

"I know Mavis, I know it hurts but we need to do this" said Dracula as he throwed the sheet over Mavis.

"Mavis, it's ok our child will be fine I promise" said Johnny holding Mavis's hand.

Dracula's daughter in labor remind him of Martha when she went into labor with Mavis.

"Ok Mavis, when I count to three I want you to push hard" said Dracula.

"I can't do this, it hurts so bad" said Mavis.

"ok Mavis, here it comes one...two...three Push" said Dracula.

Mavis began to push as hard as she can sweat was runing down her face as the pain got stronger.

"thats good Mavis, now the nex tcontration is coming so just breathe and relax" said Dracula as Mavis started breathing again.

"Mavis you can do it, I know you can" said Johnny. Mavis looked at Johnny "I know, I can do it" said Mavis breathing heavly.

3 hour later

"Ok Mavis, push now come on" said Dracula Mavis pushed again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! dad I can't do this anymore it hurts too much" said Mavis as sweat and tears were runing down her face.

"Mavis, I know it will hurt but I need you to try" said Dracula.

"come on Mavis, you can do it" siad Johnny.

"SHUT UP NOW JOHNNY, OR I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted Mavis.

"Johnny don't worry, Mavis is saying things like that when she is in labor" siad Dracula then that remind him of Martha while giving birth to Mavis.

"Ok, let me see what we have here" siad Dracula as he looked under the sheets.

"Oh my god," said Dracula.

"what is it Dracula, is something wrong?" asked Johnny.

"I see the head, it's crowning" said Dracula.

"oh god," said Mavis as she was greatful for this.

"ok Mavis, few more pushes and we should have the baby out" said Dracula.

"Mavis, you're almost there" said Johnny as Mavis pushed again.

"good one Mavis, we have the shoulders out, one more Mavis" said Dracula.

"I can't dad, I can't-" said Mavis.

"come on Mavis, you're almost there, do one more for me" said Dracula.

"Mavis, I'm here for you" said Johnny.

"Ok Mavis, one more push ready?" asked Dracula as he was about to catch the baby Mavis pushed once more until the baby sliped out of Mavis and into Dracula's hands.

"oh my god," said Dracula.

"what is it Dracula,?" asked Johnny.

"Johnny, you have a beautiful baby girl" said Dracula showing the baby to Mavis and Johnny.

"I was right, I knew it was a girl" said Mavis as tears were runing down her face.

Johnny was happy "a baby girl, I'm so happy" said Johnny with a smile.

Dracula asked Johnny if he could cut the umbilcal cord and Johnny did and Dracula cleaned the baby.

"hi little Martha, welcome to the monster world, I'm your grandfather" said Dracula as he was done cleaning the baby and dress he hand the baby girl in a pink blanket to Johnny.

"it's a human, with vampire fangs, we'll have to do something about that" said Johnny as he got a knife but Dracula grabbed it away from Johnny.

"Johnny no it's not a human baby girl, it's a vampire baby girl" said Dracula as he put the knife away.

"how about that, hi little Martha I'm your daddy" said Johnny as he rocked the baby then the baby started crying.

"Johnny, let me hold her please" said Mavis as Johnny gave the baby to Mavis.

Dracula then sat besie his daughter.

"Martha, looks like you Mavis, and Martha reminds me of your mother" said Dracula.

Then the baby opened her eyes they were bluse like Mavis's with the black hair.

"Mavis, Martha has both of our eyes" said Dracula as Martha looked at her mother for the first time that made Mavis cry.

end of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

After the baby was out of Mavis's tummy Dracula had became a grandfather when he was looking after his grand daughter but now Mavis's daughter Martha was 3 years old.

"Mavis, I knew you were having a girl.,I was like that too" said Johnny as Dracula played with his grand daughter.

"you can't catch me, grand father Dracula" siad Martha as she was driving her jeep around the hotel.

"oh yes, Martha I can" said Dracula as he was flying after his 3 year old grand daughter.

"yeah, and when our daughter was a baby she was so cute" said Mavis.

"I know, I did not want to give up" said Johnny.

"for a first time mother, I know what is best for Martha" said Mavis rubbing her flat stomach.

Then Johnny had a idea after Mavis rubbed her flat tummy.

"Mavis I fought of something, that we can do" said Johnny.

"yeah, what is it?" asked Mavis.

"Mavis, let's have another baby, like a sister or a brother for Martha" said Johnny.

"what, are you sure?" asked Mavis.

"yeah" said Johnny.

"why, is that?" asked Mavis.

"well. the best time I want to be best at was being a dad," said Johnny.

"you mean it?," asked Mavis.

"yes," said Johnny.

"well Johnny, I was going to say the same thing, because when I was pregnant with Martha I loved being a mom and pregnant" said Mavis.

"I think it's a great idea," said Johnny as he huged his wife.

"so, Johnny knock me up again" said Mavis.

"why?, I don't want too many kids like Wayne and Wanda have" said Johnny Mavis then laughed.

the end

so what do yoy think should I make a seaqule? review and tell me.


End file.
